Speak Now
by buriedhope
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on Taylor Swift's album Speak Now. Some have names, some don't. Some match the lyrics, some were just inspired by them. Slash.
1. Mine

**Title: And A Hockey Stick In The Other**

"Dude, look out!" Carlos whipped his head around when he heard a familiar shriek, and before he had time to register what was happening, he was lying on the ground with his best friend on top of him.

James just laughed and stood, somehow holding three items in one hand while holding the other out to help Carlos up. Carlos accepted his help, trying to get his breath back. "Where have you been all day? The Super Big Time Rush Weekly Super Hockey Palooza starts in five minutes. Plus, Mrs. Knight made corn dogs, so I brought you one before Kendall and Logan ate them all." He moved his hockey stick to one hand while holding one of the two corn dogs in his other hand out to Carlos.

"_Love isn't gonna just run up with a corn dog in one hand and a hockey stick in the other and throw itself at you_," Camille had said. Not that Carlos had ever really trusted girls to begin with, but now he knew they were always wrong.

Now, as Carlos took the corn dog and followed James back to the apartment, he finally saw just _how_ wrong Camille had been. Maybe love had always been right in front of him, after all.

James tripped over nothing once again and landed nearly an inch from smacking his face into the ground. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, his corn dog forgotten on the ground three feet away. Carlos laughed and it was his turn to help James up. With his left hand, he grabbed James's right and yanked him up.

"Thanks, dude," James said, flashing his mega-watt smile at Carlos, neither of them letting go of the other's hand.

"Maybe you should take those off until we start actually playing," Carlos suggested, gesturing to James's skates. James looked down at his feet before glancing back up at his friend. Without asking why, James shrugged and knelt down to take the skates off. When he stood up, Carlos decided to take a chance and reached out to grab his hand again. James squeezed it gently and as they walked hand-in-hand back to 2J, Carlos couldn't keep the grin off his face.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Title: You're The Kind Of Reckless That Should Send Me Running**

Logan always knew falling in love was a bad idea. All it brought was a lot of regret over past mistakes and yearning for lost moments. But more than that, he knew falling in love with his best friend was a really, _really_ bad idea.

And the worst idea of all, in Logan's mind? Falling in love with Kendall Knight.

His relationship with Camille had shown him how much love could make you hurt, could make you wish you'd never grown up past the age of seven. It just messed with your mind, your emotions, and your life.

But he'd been in love with Kendall since before he could remember, which was part of the reason why Logan was unable to run away like he knew he should. All Kendall had to do was _look_ at him, and suddenly everything Logan had ever had against love was forgotten.

Then, as if the looks weren't enough, Kendall decided to start _kissing_ Logan. Not that he had any objections to begin with, but as soon as Kendall's lips touched his, Logan found himself unable to say no to the boy. He knew it wasn't a matter of his brain being too jumbled to process what was going on. It's just that Kendall never asked for more than Logan was comfortable with.

So when Kendall lifted Logan's shirt and pressed his hand lightly against his stomach and Logan's skin started tingling and sparks flew around like fireworks behind his eyes? Well, Logan certainly wasn't going to say no to the best thing that could possibly ever happen to him.


	3. Back To December

It's been twelve months. Twelve months, nine hours, and twenty-eight minutes since they broke up. Twelve months since Logan's heart stopped beating (but not really, because he's still here; even though he doesn't want to be—he's still _here_ because his body decided not to just put him out of his misery).

Twelve months since the end of the world.

Even though it was his own fault, Logan will always look back on that day (every _single day_) and wish he could go back and change it. He would give anything to see that smile again, and not just in pictures that he couldn't bear to throw away. He would give anything to go back and not be scared.

When he's asked about his biggest regret, in that interview he wishes hadn't gone to, he lies and says he doesn't regret anything. And for two and half seconds (two and a half seconds when he almost, _almost_ forgets), he almost believes it. But then he remembers.

As he walks up familiar steps to the front door, he thinks about that night. The night he said those ugly words ("_Kendall—Kendall I can't._") and ruined everything. The night he let his fears of someone finding out about them overpower everything he felt for the other boy. But he also thinks about _them_, James and Carlos and Kendall—not as his friends, but as Big Time Rush. About what they stood for. About going big time.

He stares at the button, the button that could change his life, and thinks about how if he pushes it, everything could (_could_—but probably won't) change. He could be forgiven. He could gain back a friend, or even a lover. Or he could be thrown out and told to never show his face here again. No matter what happens, something might change (but it will most likely be the latter).

But if he doesn't push it, he could walk away like nothing happened, and go back to pretending that he's alright and that being alone doesn't bother him at all. He could just forget about it all. He could make this feeling of terror go away.

He takes a deep breath and pushes it.


	4. Speak Now

**Title: Tie The Knot**

"Kendall hurry _up_." James was bouncing in his seat in his hurry to get to the church, and Carlos was four seconds away from opening the car door and shoving his best friend out through it. Instead he put his hand on James's shoulder, pleading silently with him to calm down.

Kendall gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel harder. "James. Chill. We're not even late yet."

James's knee continued bouncing relentlessly, much to Carlos's dismay. "I know that, but I need to see…I need to talk to him before…before…" James trailed off, choking on his words, and both Kendall and Carlos sighed, having seen their friend like this before. It wasn't something they liked to see.

"James, are you sure you want to do this?" Carlos asked, for once trying to be the reasonable one. "I mean, you saw him leave the house; he was so happy. Besides we aren't even supposed to technically be going—"

"Carlos, Logan is about to make the biggest mistake of his life!" James interrupted. His leg had stopped bouncing; instead, now all his energy was focused onto the small boy next to him. Carlos, seeing the fierce look in James's eyes, slapped his helmet onto his head for protection. "I can't let him do this. He'll regret it for the rest of his life. I'll regret letting him do it for the rest of _my_ life."

"Yeah, but aren't you worried at all about Camille? You've seen for yourself what she's capable of when—" Carlos shut up when he saw the glare James was shooting at him.

Even though it was crazy, Carlos and Kendall were James's friends, and they understood why he had to do it. Plus, neither of them wanted to experience the wrath of James and his hair straightener. Still, on the rest of the car ride over to the church where the wedding was to take place, both boys worried about what Logan's and Camille's reactions to James barging in would be.

James was out of the car almost before it stopped moving. Rushing to put it in park and turn off the ignition, Kendall hurried after him, with Carlos close on his heels. James was already gone, somewhere in the building searching for Logan by the time they reached the front entrance.

The wedding hadn't started when James found him. Logan was standing by the altar, adjusting his tie and looking nervous as James approached. Logan didn't see him until it was too late, and James was already making his way down the aisle, calling Logan's name.

Logan's eyes widened when he saw the boy. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, glancing around the room as he moved toward James. "You know Camille told you not to come," he reminded him, with a trace of guilt on his face.

James took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Logan, I can't let you do this. You're making a big mistake."

Confusion overwhelmed the shorter boy's face. "What are you talking about?"

"You can _not_ wear that tie with that jacket."

"James, it's a black tie."

"It's a completely different black!" James insisted, beginning to undo Logan's tie. "It'll clash horribly on camera and you'll regret wearing it every single time you see the movie."

Logan sighed, unable to see the difference between the two blacks, but letting James switch the ties anyway—if he didn't, he'd never hear the end of it when he got back home from filming. He'd never thought his boyfriend would ever do something as crazy as crash the set of a movie; but then, Logan hadn't thought he would ever become an actor, either. It was pure luck that the director had seen him and thought he was perfect for the role of the best man. "You do realize that if it was really that noticeable on film, one of the crew would've noticed and switched it, right?"

"Yeah, but this way I have an excuse to see my boyfriend," James grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Logan's lips before returning his attention to his tie.

Logan grimaced. "You also get to experience the wrath of Camille," he muttered, and then Logan was pulled away and Camille was standing in his place, hands on her hips.

James smirked. "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before—"

Camille interrupted him, ruffling the huge skirt of her dress for the scene they were about to film. "James I told you not to come to set! No one needs you distracting Logan with your shiny hair and your pouty lips and your 'I'm going to ravish you later when we get home' looks!" she exclaimed, deepening her voice while she imitated James's voice. His smirk only grew, until it was wiped away by Camille's hand connecting with his cheek. She turned and flounced off when the director called her name.

"Her slaps are getting less painful," James commented to Logan, who nodded in agreement. "Anyway, good luck," he continued with a big smile, leaning in to press his lips to Logan's once more. When James tried to pull away, Logan leaned with him, making the kiss last a second longer. When he pulled back his eyes were glazed over and he had a huge smile on his face.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, James!" came Camille's voice in the distance, and James hurried back to Kendall and Carlos, who were shaking their heads at their friend. Well, whatever. Like neither of them had ever done something as ridiculous as crashing a movie set just to kiss each other one last time.

Fine, but it was totally worth it.


End file.
